narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reign of the Physical and Spiritual Lord
Progression is only made through so much, before the next comes to push forward. The Hidden Leaf and Hidden Cloud, had taken direct assaults from Amegakure's very own people, with a leader from behind the scenes. This man, as in human, had set attacks on both village, and neither was parallel. It seemed nearly unpredictable on how to follow the attacks, but that was just the gisp of it. The true problem, was the face that he had no followers. Or in other words, he had no one working for him. Everything he had done, was just as said: Done by him. How would they find him? They had no physical description of this man. And what was worse, they couldn't find his motives. They say, what you reap you will sew. And the Hokage, would indeed get lucky upon his wish. Through his doors, a man was thrown through. And behind him, stood and unknown member of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops. "Lord Hokage, I think you'd like to speak to this one." The ANBU member states, as he enters the room shutting the door behind him. The Hokage looked closer at the man, taking notice of the forehead protector he wore. "What do I need with a nin from Amegakure?" The Hokage exclaimed looking back down to his papers. A mountain of sheets, all looking of some sort of importance. "Those attacks, that we of Konoha and they of Kumo continue to take. They seem to be done by a man from Amegakure." The Hokage stood up he looked at the Ame-nin, and walked over to him. Picking him up, he looked directly into the man's eyes. "His base of operation?" The Ame-nin just looked, and made no sounds at all, didn't even breathe. The Hokage smirked, "The eastern building in Central Ame." The ANBU Member looked at the Hokage. "Shall we dispatch a squadron there sir?" The Hokage chuckled. "I'm not your leader, and I'm sure he'll want to do it himself. I'll summon him here." Two Powerful Shinobi The Savage "We should get started now, shall we." White Zetsu stated, summoning ten more of himself to the battlefield where he stood. They all faced a white haired boy, standing at about six feet something. On his back laid his war fan, which sat in perfect harmony with his white robe. His white hair swaying with the wind, as he closed his eyes. Opening them, he took a quick scan at his surroundings, only to make sure he hadn't been moved by white Zetsu. The boy reached underneath his robe, and quickly, he vanished, jumping to one of the ten Zetsu, he drew his sword out. Slashing the first one, cutting it in half, but it proved to do nothing, as it reconnected its upper body to its lower. "Even you know to do better than that." Vanishing again, the boy slashed at the Zetsu, but this time his sword covered in flames. Continuing this, he slashed at the all, each slash he had done, He vanished: "Uchiha Style: Halo Dance!" Once done, he put his sword back on his hip. Looking around he smiled at the scenario. "You aren't done just yet." A voice stated, and it's direction seemed to be from above. Coming fast down, was Zetsu. With his sword already up, the boy held his hand up, and as the two collided, a loud explosion occurred. Smoke, dirt, and debris kicked up. As it slowly cleared, Zetsu was smashed into the ground. The boy, brushed his shoulder off, and began to walk off. As he took his steps, he found himself being transported to a different location. This location, the Hokage's office. "Well well, Shiroyasha. Long time no see." The Hokage stated, slumped in his chair that seemed to have been made of sand. "What is it?" Shiroyasha asked, looking around his robe ensuring it wasn't dirty. "I need you to go to Amegakure, I think you'll find something very interesting in that western building. I've informed the Raikage, and there you will meet up with a Kumo-nin." The Hokage answered, as he watched Shiroyasha vanish from sight. Ice King "Welcome to the book store, what may I interest you in today." A woman said to a man as he walked into the the bookstore. "Ahh yes, hello, I wanted to check up on a book that I ordered from one of your salesmen, it was the very first book from the Ichi Ichi series." The man said as he walked to the counter. "Yes here it is, and your name is Kazaragi right?" The woman said as she started to check out the book, "The one and only." Gozu said. "Since you helped our salesman out that day you found him, we will give you the book free and when you want to get more books you can get a 15% discount." She said as she handed him the book. "Thank you, you're awesome." Gozu said as the woman blushed as he left the book store. He got to his house where he just plopped right down on the couch and was about to start reading the book he has always wanted to read when a member of the Anbu appeared out of nowhere. "Kazaragi, the Raikage requests your presence now." "Tell him no, it's too cold to be doing stuff." Gozu responded. "He knew you'd say that which I why he told me to tell you if you wish to read the other ichi ichi books after the one you have now, you need to come down." "What is it Raikage." Gozu said as he walked into the office of the Raikage. "Kazaragi, I told you about calling me just Raikage, next time you do it you'll find one of your arms missing. Now I have a mission for you, go to Amegakure and meet up with a shinobi from Konoha, here are the details of your mission. I can't explain it which is why I wrote it on the scroll, I have a meeting with the elders in about 45 seconds I have to get to, so go." The Raikage said as he disappeared. Gozu left the Raikage's office and then started to head to Amegakure while reading the scroll, "Huh, I see, this should be complicated." He said as he picked up the pace. Ame's Leader Getting Started Appearing instantly in Amegakure, Shiroyasha raced to the centre of Amegakure, and upon his sight, there were thousands of senbon shooting directly and quickly at him. "Hm, seems that I don't have just that much time." Shiroyasha thought, as he closed his eyes, and began to sway left and right dodging a few of the senbon. If one payed close attention, they could tell that he had began forming hand seals: Horse -> Tiger. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" From his mouth, he exerted a ball of flames, that turned the senbon into a liquified state. Once finished, he focused his eyes to the western toward. Forming his hand seals once more, he shot out another fireball, and it hurled towards the eastern building, stated to be the home of his target. "I've just taken note that the Kumo-nin isn't here." "Looks like I'm either late or he started to early" Gozu said as he could sense the presence of fighting. Gozu was skating above Amegakure as he got to the middle he stopped and started to fall to the ground. His arm then started morph as bones started to stick out and form a giant hand completely made out of bone. As he got closer to the ground and gained speed he said, "Dance Sleeping Titan" Gozu crashed into the building before the fireball was about to be be shot. The building was devastated from the force of the punch even causing the ground beneath it to cave in causing a crater. Anyone inside the building would be either dead or seriously injured. As the smoke cleared Gozu walked out towards Shiroyasha, "I'm guessing your the Konoha ninja, I'm Gozu, the Kumo ninja." Shiroyasha looked, as he watched his fireball confine to travel through the sky ultimately missing as the building collapsed. Glaring at Gozu, he sighed blowing out hot air. "Guessing isn't something a shinobi should rely on. Try using facts." His way of talking was on a completely different level. Highly intelligent, and could leave adults thinking. "I don't think it would be wise for me to spend time talking to you. My mission was to bring him down. Now, run along." Shiroyasha stated, channeling his view to the man that was saw . "So, you two are the ones they sent for me?" The man stated, as he began to lower to the ground. However his view was a bit more focused on Shiroyasha. Shiroyasha stood firmly, "Wait, but you're. Yura Getsu!" He exclaimed, surveying the man to ensure he was correct. Yura laughed, "Oh so you remember me." He clapped his hands together. "I'd love to chat Shiroyasha, but I'm not here to talk this time." Opening his mouth, he spat out a cloud of ashes. Gritting his teeth, as the ashes covered Gozu and Shitoyasha, the cloud quickly turned into a explosion of sorts. Creating multiple flames clouds in the process, engulfing the two opposing parties. Gozu jumps into the air over the cloud of ash before it explodes. He creates a platform of ice under his feet which made it look as if he could fly, "I know that Konoha didn't send in a scrub who can't even get out of something like that." Gozu says as he looks at Yura. A bone protrudes from Gozu's hand as he then threw it at Yura, after the first one he threw a barrage of them. As the Ash exerted from Yura's mouth, Shiroyasha was able to determine what was going on. From his studies, this was something Asuma would do, back during his time, before using a flint to create an explosion. With his conclusion, as the Ash filled the area, Shiroyasha, planted one foot, and pushed himself all the way back. Finally fully being out of the cloud, watching as it's reaction went off. Leering at Gozu, Shiroyasha smirked, then looked back at Yura, who began to speak. "Nothing less from Konoha's leader of the ANBU." Yura's senses came in handy, as he looked up, only to see a barrage of bones being shot towards him. Forming the horse hand seal, he lowered it. "Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu!" He shouted, expelling a mist into the area above him, traveling up to reach Gozu. In the process, he would increase the pH, melting the bones, turning them to a liquified state. "All I have to do now, is wait until I can create a link between one of them, then this fight will be mine." Shiroyasha, lunging forward, held his sword out. Channeling his chakra through his Fire Release, his sword was covered in flames. Teleporting behind Yura, he slashed at him. His plan was to knock Yura off his primary plan. For all he cared, Gozu could roll over and die, his mission was to kill Yura by any means. "Oh, no no no, we can't have it being extra hot here." Gozu said as a thick smoke-like substance was blown from his. It was intertwined into the mist Yura spewed out and similar to the ash from earlier. Gozu bit his teeth as the smoke froze, freezing the boiling mist; the aftermath was small particles of ice falling down like rain drops. What Gozu did wasn't a technique of any sort, it was just him using his Ice Release chakra. Using his Ice chakra, Gozu made a mist which was very cold, cold enough to not melt on contact with the boiling mist. The mist was water that hadn't froze yet, when it made contact with the boiling mist, the particles intertwined and when Gozu bit his teeth he sent out another wave of ice chakra through the icey mist froze all the water particles in the air. Then using Wind Release he created a vacuum which sucked the small particles of ice before they fell to the ground and created a sphere of ice which hovered around him. The sphere of ice then shot multiple ice spikes toward Yura as Gozu started to form objects in his hands. "Konoha ninja, if you don't want to freeze then stay out of the way." "Do not mock me!" Shiroyasha exclaims, forming hand seals: Tiger -> Boar -> Tiger -> Bird. "Katon: Hōkai!" Shiroyasha with just a stomp to the ground, a pillar of flames shot up. Upon mental note, he directed the flames towards Yura, however splitting it in half directing it to Gozu's fireball. "If you don't want to burn. Then I'll suggest you use some type of Ice Armour." Yura glanced at the two, taking note that it seemed as if they couldn't seem to work together. "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" "You know......." Gozu said as ice guns formed in his hand as he shot one bullet at the huge wave of water, freezing it. "I really don't like you at all Konoha ninja." As the flames came towards Gozu, the sphere which was floating around him created a large wall of ice that blocked and doused the flames down as they hit the wall of ice. Gozu then skated above the wall and the pillar of flames and downwards towards Yuna as charged his Ice Release chakra into his guns for a large area attack. Preforming a perfectly executed back hand spring, Shiroyasha watched as the wave completely froze, listened as the words from from Gozu's mouth. "If you don't like me, you can leave now. I'll be sure to let Kumo know of their excuse for a shinobi. Or..." Shiroyasha stopped, due to his forming of a specific hand seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." To Shiroyasha's side came a clone. It ran behind Shiroyasha, awaiting his orders. "We can take him down, and settle our differences afterwards." Shiroyasha held his palm out, and began focusing a dense portion of his chakra into it. His clone then ran out infront of Shiroyasha, and he placed his hand on it, pushing it, giving it more speed as it traveled towards Yura. Jumping into the air, Shiroyasha held his Rasengan in his left hand, and his sword in his right. Yura on the other hand in his sub-conscious, found himself in a situation he was happy with. He had finally created the link he needed to, and because Gozu moved closer, he was within range, which allowed him to be caught. The wall acted as a means of diversion, to draw him in closer, and launch off what was really needed. Who he really wanted was Shiroyasha, but because of the arsenal, Gozu had, Yura would be able to use him to his advantage. "Mental connection complete..." Yura states, smirking as the clone flew in. Using the link that connected himself to Gozu, be went into Gozu's memories, causing Gozu to change his target. Now, Gozu instead of shooting them at Yura, shot them at Shiroyasha. "I can only use it once every five or so minutes." Yura thought, knowing he would leave Gozu confused. Watching as the guns hurled at himself, Shiroyasha was forced to flicker himself, and his clone out of their former path. "Gozu, what was your target man?" He shouted. The Foes Abilities... "What the hell just happened." Gozu said to himself as he zoned out, he came to when Shiroyasha taled to him. "I could of sworn I was aiming at him, then I come to and I'm aiming at you, It wasn't intentional. I don't know what the hell just happened." Gozu looked up at Yura as the wall Gozu made from his sphere technique earlier came back to him. Gozu's guns then started to emit smoke, so did his sphere as the temperature of the three items went down. "Konoha Ninja, I don't know your name, I'm Gozu Kazaragi perhaps we got off to a bad start but lets take this man down then settle our little feud afterwards. Also, don't get into the path of any of my techniques, they will freeze you instantly, the temperature on my guns and sphere is well below 100 degrees Celsius." Gozu then shot two bullets at Yura, as the bullets traveled the water vapor in the air was visible because it froze from the the temperature of the bullets. Nodding, Shiroyasha looked back at Yura, who'd seemingly vanished from where he was before. Gozu's ice bullets smashed into the ground, turning the surface into ice. "Where in the hell did he just go." Shiroyasha proclaimed, looking above to make sure Gozu was alright, and wouldn't be taking a sneak attack. Yura jumped out, with him, four clones. All four, aiming directly for Gozu, who's been directly at center. The four of them attacking from his four angles, and the fifth, down underneath him. "I just need to buy some time..." He though before refocusing himself on Gozu. Shiroyasha on the other hand surprised, quickly began to try and conclude. "Damnit. By body flicker won't get me the fast enough. I have no choice." Shiroyasha states reaching to his back, grabbing tightly to his Gunbai. Drawing it out in front of him, he threw it upwards at where the attacks was going on. He just needed to his only one, and he'd be within range to make it, and deliver what was needed. Gozu makes offensive use of his Ice Skates as he does a hybrid backflip. When he flips, using the skates he spins horizontally to the side cutting and destroying the Yura's to the side. After making a full 360 degree spin, he brings his legs together and does another 360 backflip cutting and destroying the Yura's coming at him from the top and bottom, landing on his feet gracefully. He then backs up and cocks his guns ready to shoot if need be. Making contact, was Gozu's mistake, and upon so, as the first clone would disperse, a large smokescreen of sorts would appear, Robbing Gozu of his sight. Up above, came down Yura, it was the use of the Reverse Mist Beheading technique. However, because Gozu's movement, Yura missed, but he was perfectly fine with that. "I managed to get a small glimpse of a touch from him." Yura states, as he was suddenly hit by Shiroyasha's Gunbai. The thrown power of the Gunbai, was enough to force Yura to crash into a nearby building, and he stood as a bloody mess. Shiroyasha quickly ran to where he last saw Yura, with attempts to make sure Yura didn't try planning anything. Looking up once more, he took note of Gozu, and then gave him a signal to follow him. "Gozu, get your best ice move ready. I have a plan." He shouted out, holding his hand out and his Gunbai can directly back to his hand. Still in his other e say the blue sphere of chakra he still awaited to unleash. "I need you to distract him, while I at least get close enough to land my attack. There he is." Shiroyasha stated pointing Yura out to Gozu. "I can't use my best Ice Technique, if I do, I would freeze this whole village. And most likely kill you in the process which is what I don't want to do." Gozu said as he charged a huge amount of Ice Release chakra into his guns for a obvious large attack. The ice sphere which was circling around Gozu then broke into pieces and reformed around Gozu's guns making a very long barrel. The barrel of the gun would propel the bullet for faster and longer distances even making someone with good reflexes or the added ability of a dojutsu have trouble tracking the bullets speed. Shiroyasha frowned at Gozu. "Don't worry about what might happen to me...how about you just do what I told you to! I'll be fine." Shiroyasha shouted, as a clone was made, running along side him. The clone also formed a sphere in its palm, and they got closer to Yura. Yura however was filled with joy, using his ability to bend memories, he killed himself with Shiroyasha's clone. He learned that Shiroyasha's clone was to attack from the side, while Shiroyasha himself, would attack from above once he had a clear shot. Yura, wasn't going to let that happen. Removing the memory from the clone, he changed it, to where Shiroyasha became the clone's target. As he aimed at Shiroyasha, he found himself missing, as Shiroyasha swayed from out of the way. Kicking the clone a distance into the ground. "Anyday now!" Shiroyasha yelled out. "Well, this is close to it." Gozu said as he then shot the bullets which he was charging up in his guns. The temperature was at the verge of reaching absolute zero the bullets being 200 degrees Celsius as they traveled towards Yura. The bullets were so cold that as they traveled the smoke emitting from the bullets formed somewhat like a barrier around the bullet and whatever the smoke touched was frozen. The smoke was 10 meter all around the bullet as they traveled towards Yura, freezing the ground beneath it and water vapor around, not to mention the speed at which they traveled. As the bullets travelled, Shiroyasha, someone compared to the sun, could even feel the chills they let off, but he knew, if he didn't act fast, he'd be done for as well. His spherical structure went away and the tips of his fingers lip up. Smashing his hand into the ground, he shouted, "Uchiha Flame Formation!" A barrier erected around himself, shooting directly up into the skies, separating him from anything on the outside. This barrier, had a blazing effect, of anything that came in contact with it, would be burnt, no question. Yura, on the other hand, was nearly left to do defense. "The full effect I see..." Forming the horse hand seal, he again created the boiling mist from before, but this time, wrapped himself in it. Increasing the pH to unimaginable levels. Boiling it to a point, that not only cancelled out the cold air bullet, but melted it, as it made contact with him. Due to the chills, his body began to catch frostbite, but negotiated it with his boil. "Well, Shiroyasha, I believe we won." Gozu said as he looked at Yura, "Yura just killed himself." He said as he then explained what would happen, "When a person's body is introduced into cold temperatures as Yura's body just was, the body makes the blood vessels on the extremities of the body constrict, keeping the core of the body warm. This means that the surface of the person's body gets cooler because there is hardly any blood flow to that area which causes the stiffness in the body. Yura's body began to catch frostbite until he negates it with boil, but the problem is, he didn't warm up the core of the body. What happens is now the cold blood that was on the surface of the body is now moving into the core of his body, this causes the cold blood to be pumped into the heart and then causes ventricular fibrillation to take place which makes the heart quiver instead of contracting properly, basically a heart attack because the heart isn't pumping blood." Gozu said as what he stated would then happen to Yura. Looking at the scene, Yura did exactly what Gozu had explain. His body collapsed, and the first area he grabbed was his chest. Rolling over in agony, Yura couldn't take it anymore, and suddenly all of his movement stopped. "I...think we've won Gozu." Shiroyasha stated, looking at the body of Yura. "Now, where do we take this?" Comclusion "Report back to our Kage's for feedback on the mission first, then we can meet again because..." Gozu's eyes then turned white, teeth were sharp and mouth was opened wide with an angry face expression as if he were a cartoon as he screamed at Shiroyasha, "You were about to hit me with that pillar of fire you dumb ass, what if I was hit by it, I don't like it when It's cold or hot, BAKA!!!" "Oh yeah?" Shiroyasha calmly stated, walking closely to Gozu. Opening his free palm out, it ignited with a small ball of flames. "Shiroyasha Uchiha, is my name." "Uchiha ehh, now that I can actually get a feel for your chakra I can see Fire is prominent in you. I see why we don't get along." Gozu said as ice was formed in his had. "Well Shiroyasha I told you before, but I'm Gozu Kazaragi, you can call me Kazaragi as that is what people usually call me. We will meet again I suppose." Gozu said as he started to skate away, "Maybe under different circumstances." Category:Shiroyasha's Story